Human
by theashfactor
Summary: Hal's training gets out of hand as Sinestro fix what is broken? Slash.


"Tell me what you want so I can go. You won, alright?"

"I'm afraid I can't let that happen. Jordan, you and me are apart of a world that your primitive kind can only dream about. Where you're standing is where I have attained my illustrious reputation, where my mentor Abin Sur fought gallantly to uphold the principles of this world and his own. You human, wear his ring. And I don't believe you are worthy enough to wield it."

"Please Sinestro, I don't have time for your whiny bullshit." Hal Jordan said with a frown as he looked passed the other Green Lantern standing before him holding his bleeding side refusing to look at Sinestro in the eye.

Thaal Sinestro, the greatest of the Green Lanterns was training his so called 'protege'. Well, beating the younger male to a pulp to prove his point, a point he had yet to make clear. Hal thought he could take him on again as usual, but today he had been especially brutal with training and cut him with a sword he created. Hal started to think if he did not stop the alien, he could get killed.

"Aww come on human! You can do better than this. Don't waste my time!" Sinestro said menacingly as he walked circles around the raggedly breathing rookie.

"I'm fucking bleeding Sinestro!" Hal yelled staring angrily at the male before him.

"It's just a scratch," Sinestro stopped pacing and charged at Hal at full speed. Hal quickly forged a force field of sharp spikes that enclosed his entire body.

"Nice construct, but I can top that." The alien laughed as he created a large pyramid and dropped it on the human's shield. Instantly, Hal's design was collaspsing, as was his will to fight. His vision was getting blurry. "Come on Jordan, fight me!"

"I can't!" He screamed. Hal could feel the weight crushing towards him, he was losing blood and now it was catching up with him. His vision, fading.

"You're weak human, face it. You were never meant to wear the ring." Sinestro said carelessly as his pyramid collasped on Hal's shield which faded away. "Jordan?" Sinestro said sternly. Shit, he thought. "Jordan!"

"He needs to go to the infirmary, Sinestro." Tomar-Re said with a look of disappointment on his face as he held Hal Jordan in his arms. "I will not tell the Guardians of what transpired here."

"It was a scratch, I-"

"You need to keep your emotions out of your training regimen, what I happened to witness was a strong lantern losing his mind to madness with skewed clarity. Simply put, you need to reevaluate your actions." Tomar said quietly as he flew away with the injured male in tow. Sinestro stood where they trained and frowned as he looked at his ring then at Hal's blood on the ground.

~~~~~~xxxxxx~~~~~~~

Hal woke up with a start as his nightmare about Sinestro's training killing him scared him out of a peaceful sleep.

"You are awake," said a humanoid alien said pointedly as she handed him a tray of breakfast which made Hal turned a slight shade of green.

"Thank you," he said with a smile, glad that he could actually rest. He was told to stay for a couple of days which he did not mind in the least. This meant not being bothered by the pink bastard who put him in his current condition. He gotten a stab wound that was deep enough to cause him to lose enough blood to pass out.

"Green Lantern of sector 2814,... you have a visitor." Said the nurse with a frightened look on her face as Thaal Sinestro walked in his room with a snotty look on his face. The nurse had a left the room immediately.

"Good morning," he said firmly as he sat in the chair next to Hal's bed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Hal hissed quietly. "Get out."

"I can't pay you a visit?"

"Hell no, please leave." Hal slouched in his bed arms folded, and turned his head quickly to the window.

"You will have to look at me eventually." Thaal said smoothly. "We have to start training again soon..."

"To hell with you and your training! Why are you even here?" Hal said with anger.

"To make sure you lived, I didn't realize how badly I hurt you..."

"Yeah, seems like you're always hurting me. I sure did enjoy being crushed by a fucking pyramid..."

"Well, I want to apologize to you. I was playing a little rough yesterday and for that I am truly sorry," Sinestro walked over to close the hospital room door and locked it. Hal frowned. "we need to have a little chat alone."

"Oh no, I don't think so... I'm in pain." Hal said as the alien climbed on his bed, pulled up the human's hospital garb and pulled Hal's legs apart. Jordan stared at him with shock.

"Ha. You're now looking at me," Sinestro said with a coy smile as he licked his lips. He noticed that Hal was wearing nothing but his underwear; his black cotton boy-cut briefs to be exact, Thaal's favorite. "Don't tell me you don't want this,"

"Want what?"

"To fuck you right here,..."

"No thanks."

"Yeah right, humans are known to continue mating till the day they die, and you don't want to because of a scratch,..." Thaal said lamely as he slid closer to Hal's face.

"No, I don't want to because you don't know how to treat people, please get off of me." Hal said with a pout as the alien started sucking on his neck as well as started kissing his way toward Hal's stomach. He was relentless when it came to making love to the human. The Korugarian would not stop until he was satified; no matter the argument at hand. Hal started to notice anytime he upset him, he would always want to make up. Maybe the alien wanted to keep his human lover to ease his urges; someone to bother when he was bored or maybe someone to make him feel wanted as his wife did. He really enjoyed being loved no matter how deeply he hid it.

"Listen to me Hal, I apologize for hurting you but you must understand that I want you to become strong, I refuse to train weaklings. You are getting better and I just got carried away. You are learning quickly and I don't want you to repeat my mistakes or allow our relationship to make you soft. You're better than that." Sinestro said with a sigh as he hunched over his lover as he stared out the window at the low sun in the starry sky. He was slightly embarrassed from his actions and he knew he should not of pushed Jordan so far, but he meant well. He could have added more to his speech until he felt a warm hand cup his face. He turned to see Hal beaming at him with warm resonance.

"I know you want me to do my best and I thank you for that, but you must understand that I'm only human and I have a while until I can top you. I am really trying as hard as I can because, well, I really don't want to let you down." Hal said softly causing the alien to blush involuntarily.

"Ahem! Um,...well good." Thaal coughed to will his rapidly flushing face to calm itself. Hal laughed and pulled the alien down for an open mouthed kiss. Their tongues dueled ferociously as they started rubbing against each other. Hal side stung a bit from the movement but Sinestro placed his hand on the bandaged wound knowing that the warmth from his hand should soothe it.

"Thanks,..." Hal breathed as the alien slowly made his way to Hal's chest and his tongue glided over the human's nipple. A salty taste the human skin was, unpleasant but bearable. It would have to do, he wasn't going to stop due to something the male before him couldn't help. Hal was arching for more contact and Sinestro abliged by rubbing Jordan's swollen member through his briefs. "Ahhh,..." Hal moaned softly as the Korugarian licked his lips once more in anticipation to what he wanted to do next. His tongue trailed to the humans pelvic area as he pulled off the other male's underwear. He held Hal's now straining prick to his mouth and waited.

"Please Thaal, don't do this to me," Hal begged.

"Patience is a virtue," Sinestro smiled as he blew softly at Hal now dripping cock. He loved making the human beg for more, it really turned him on. Such power, such control.

"PLEASE!" Hal screamed forgetting that he was indeed in a hospital. Sinestro then suckled at his hard cock then downed the entire length. "Oh God," Hal groaned as his lover was working his hard length with the utmost attention. His faced flush a delicate shade of red which made the alien smile with arousal as he rubbed his own member through his suit. Hal then pulled Thaal's mouth off himself.

"What's wrong?" The alien inquired with underlying panic; no way Hal wanted to stop.

"Get rid of the suit." Hal demanded.

"Why?"

"Are you kidding me? Take it off!" With that, he willed it away wondering why Hal made such a request. Hal then pulled his lover's body to the very thin bed and told him to sit. "You don't think I want all the fun, right?"

Now realizing that Hal wanted to recipricate the attention Thaal was giving him, he smiled. Jordan quickly pulled Sinestro's length into his mouth and the sensation cause the alien to ram himself into the humans throat. Hal gagged but smiled nonetheless, rather enjoying this rougher side of his lover. He then grabbed Thaal's hands and placed them on his head; giving him control.

"Ahhh.." Sinestro hissed as he moved Hal's head in a way that worked best for him. He pulled away when he almost came.

"Don't stop,..." Hal cried. Jordan was a younger being than the alien therefore a little harder to keep up with as he wanted to fuck the Korugarian almost everyday. Sinestro didn't mind as long as they both got what they wanted. Sinestro then motioned Hal to lay back down in the bed as he got up and made himself comfortable between Hal's legs. He then grabbed the human's fully erect cock into his hand and started stroking it.

"Aaahh fuck,..." Hal hissed bucking slightly into the alien's talented hand. Thaal smiled, pleased at what he was doing to his lover.

"I never imagined myself falling for a being like you Jordan. I must be getting old." He jested.

"Oh please, you are old. But I love you anyways." Hal said flushed with a smile. Sinestro then sucked two of his fingers and started prodding Hal's entrance.

"We are going to have to keep it down from this point on," Thaal whispered. "or we will risk getting caught." Hal laughed enjoying the fact that his lover was acting like a kid trying not to get caught doing something he shouldn't. He remember how Spock-like Sinestro was. He was a cranky sadistic bastard who likes order; but recently, as they became friends to lovers, he opened himself to Hal more. Jordan loved the fact that he smiled more, joked more, and is more relaxed. Not by much but Hal could tell that Sinestro was comfortable with him. Thaal started to push himself into Hal's body, gasping softly as inch by inch of his thick length entered his human counterpart.

"Oh God,...aaahh..." Hal gasped sharply as his body trembled. Sinestro filled him to the hilt as his balls touched the other male before him. He then braced himself on his elbows while making sure Hal was ready for him to proceed. His yellow irises bore into Jordan's brown ones. Hal beckoned him to continue as his prostate was straining for stimulation.

"Ahh yes,..." Thaal hissed above Hal's lips. The human's mouth opened in soundless gasps as the Korugarian started pumping in and out of him at a steady pace.

"Ohh...give it to me...nnng.." Hal began to cry out as Sinestro hushed him with an open-mouth kiss. Their tounges dueled ferociously as the alien picked up his pace. Now the bed was knocking on the wall of the hospital room repeated as it mimicked Thaal's rhythym. Hal's pulse monitor was going off the charts. Sinestro then slowly pulled out his hard length, leaving only the sensitive tip inside before slamming back into his lover. This took Hal by surprised as he arched pointedly to the ceiling, crying out loudly.

"You like that, don't you?"

"Ahh yes,...more.." Hal said with a low groan as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Thaal kept changing his rhythym to keep Hal guessing; the fact that his lover was writhing under him, begging, turned him on so much. They were getting so close.

"Fuck me Thaal!" Hal cried out loud no longer caring that they were in a hospital. Sinestro started panting loudly as he was so close to his release. The bed was now making a harsh dent in the wall as paint chips fell to the floor. They were so loud at this point there was no turning back. Thaal then grabbed Jordan's cock and started stroking it in time with his thrusts.

"Aaaahhh,..." Thaal groaned loudly as his orgasm took him, heat pooled in his body as he shuttered and emptied his pulsating cock into his lover's ass; his hot seed streaming inside Hal. Jordan then cried out as he was pushed over the edge. He came in long white lines on his stomach and in Sinestro's hand, his body shivering violently as he tried to regain consciousness. Thaal pulled himself out slowly, both groaned at the loss of contact. Sated and tired, Hal pulled Sinestro in for a gentle kiss. They started to chuckle after a few moments remembering how they got to this point.

"WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE?" Cried the concerned nurse who was helping Hal as she unlocked the door.

"No wait!" Hal cried as the door swung open as the nurse and two doctors stood in shock to see him and Sinestro in a compromising position breathing heavily, covered in sweat. "I can explain!"

"Hal just forget it. They know what we did..." Thaal said quietly as the nurse glared pointedly at the two mating males.

"I see that you are doing just fine Green Lantern of Sector 2814. Your monitor was off the charts and now I know why. I heard you all the way down the hall. Get dressed and get out." The nurse said icily while the doctors shook their heads laughing. "I will have your discharged forms waiting for you at the entrance."

Hal frowned and looked at Sinestro for help, who in turn, was smiling ear to ear. "Could you give us a minute to get dress?"

"A minute." She stated while closing the door.

"This is all your fault Sin..."

"But you love me anyways,..." he said while wiping up the mess they made.

"You should ashamed of yourselves, especially you Green Lantern of Sector 1417. I would thought you'd have better sense!" Cried the annoying nurse through the door.

Thaal frowned knowing that if this gets back to the other corps members, he would never live it down. But seeing the smile on Hal's handsome face killed any thought regarding his pride. He thought about how much Hal made him happy and everything else paled in comparison.

"No nurse, I've become a bit human." Sinestro said sternly as Jordan kissed him on a cheek as they left the room.


End file.
